I Can't Trust You with those Strawberries
by Rois Shiroi
Summary: Story kinda based on the Kagamine Twins' song, "I Wanna Trust You" -but warn you, not much. Umm.. Enjoy ?
1. Chapter 1

Oh, oh, oh~ It's a new story -well, not exactly new. ^^" I had this made up a year ago, I think. I partly based this one on some experience I had not so long ago. Yeah, kokoro got crushed -KIDDING.

Also, I partly(prolly ¼) based this one on the twins' song, "I Wanna Trust You" -but it wouldn't be shown like, immediately.

It's kinda hard to mix up that experience I was talking about with the song so... it'll take time.

This one's a product of boredom(always) and feels of failure(loljk)

But yeah~ Shouldn't you make out the best of yourself when you're down?

So.. Here it is. ^^

x - o - x - o - x

LEN:

"YO, LEN. Care to hang out with me after school?" I heard a familiar voice called from my back.

I just gave out a grunt. No, I don't want to, okay?

"He~eey, can't you just take that thing off your head even just for a little while?" he said while pulling off my headphones. What the-?

"Len," he finally walked in front of me squinting his deep, brown eyes. I'm gonna kill this bastard if I can.

"What do you want?" I finally let out.

"Let's hang out after school," he murmured while inspecting my headphones. Aw, come'on. Just give it back, you idiot.

Hibiki Lui, a guy who sits behind me in class. We've met in the cafeteria once and he didn't have a seat. I was alone and he approached me. I first thought that he's a pretty cool guy –HE WAS CALM AND QUIET, OKAY? But I guess I was wrong. Definitely wrong.

Lui has a great taste in music –or at least that's what I thought. We kinda share the same taste when it comes to music but unlike me, he doesn't indulge in them like I do. He's pretty much... more like... uhh... social than I am.

When it was time for class again, I kinda got pissed off because I thought Lui was following me around –only to discover that we share the same room –the same class. He thought of transferring to the seat next to mine but they're already occupied so he ended up sitting behind me. Being so social, he didn't have a hard time making friends with his new seatmates.

Good, I guess. If Lui already labeled me as his friend, I'd definitely find that odd. We're exact opposites except when it comes to music.

He's a social butterfly, I'm an awkward turtle. But he's my only friend here. I can't bring myself to say 'no' to him –not to any of his offers.

x - o - x - o - x

RIN:

"I feel..." eyes closed, I inhaled deeply.

"You feel...?" Gakupo-sempai asked.

"I feel..." I repeated and exhaled.

"Oi, Rii~in-chan?" Gakupo-sempai asked again.

"I DEFINITELY FEEL THAT OUR CLUB'S GONNA GO DOWN REAL, REAL SOON!" I screamed and bawled like a kid.

Gakupo-sempai panicked. Hahahah~

Meiko-sempai peeked at us at the middle of her read-a-music-magazine session.

Luka-sempai... well, Luka-sempai just stared at us. Calm and collected.

"Rin-chan, you don't have to bawl like a baby," Luka-sempai said as she exited the room. "You have to learn ways to calm yourself. Well, then. I'm off to my class," Luka-sempai shut the door.

"Yep. Just because this room's sound proof doesn't mean that you can just scream out like that. Think about the people that you might disturb," Meiko-sempai said.

"Well, who will I disturb? The piano? The cassette? The four of us?" I murmured.

"You were saying something?" Meiko-sempai asked.

"Ah, no. Nothing," I grinned and ran out of the room. I know Gakupo-sempai will definitely follow me real soon. Wait for it. Wait for it. Wait for it...

Ah, there he is.

"Rin-chan," Gakupo-sempai called with a tone of concern in his voice.

"Gakupo-sempai, I don't want the club to be exterminated," I said as we cut through the school corridors.

"I understand that. We all do," he flashed a faint smile.

"Then why aren't we doing anything about it," I said more than asked.

Well yes, we have new members but they don't seem to hang around and help out when the club has to make activities. Oh yeah. We're a music club. It's a club where you can share your passion in music. You can sing your heart out, you can be taught how to sing, you can play musical instruments –and so much more! But aside from that... What makes me hold on to this club so much is... what it really gave me. Social life? Uhh... Friends. Real friends. A super BIG circle of friends I've never experienced of having before.

I don't know what's really happening now but the club seems to be slowly falling down recently. The past members who used to hang out here rarely go here anymore. Back then, we make tons of projects. But now, we only make one project every three months.

I don't want to wander off alone again. Most people think I'm weird or something. The Music Club accepted me whole-heartedly.

I can't just sit back and watch the club go down.


	2. Chapter 2

LEN:

"Len, Len, Len~" Lui called out. Agh. Why so early in the morning?

"What?" I frowned.

"Hehh~? Why display such face when it's so lively today?" he grinned.

I tried to manage a smile... Was I successful?

"Ahh, that's more like it," his grin got brighter.

Well, I guess I was successful. Great.

"So, what do you want this time?" I asked. The smile wearing off my face.

"Well, you see, I've heard from Kazuki-kun that clubs will be gathering members tomorrow up to next week," he informed. Ah, I think I know where this is going.

"I love music," he said.

"Uh-huh," I just nodded.

"YOU love music," he dramatically pointed at me.

"Mm-hm," I just gave another nod. Just say it, damnit.

"And tomorrow, my lad, there, THERE on the school gym will lie the overly awesome 'Music Club'," he swing an arm on my shoulder.

"Okay," I let out.

He stared at me for a moment waiting for me to give out a reaction. Then he continued...

"And they'll hand out registration forms. White, white, blank registration forms," he said.

"Let me guess, those 'white, white, blank' registration forms are itching so much to get signed by us... Wrong?" I asked... said sarcastically. Why won't he just say it direct to the point?

"You are corr~rrect, Len," he said, drawing a check mark on the air.

"It was right that I was wrong?" I raised a brow on him. I'm kinda entertained by this.

"Eh? You were right about the itching-to-get-signed-by-us thing," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Okay..." I just let out and turned my attention to my iPod.

"Len?" he called out in a small voice.

"What?" I blinked at him.

"..." he exhaled.

"..." 3, 2, 1...

"GAH. Let's make the long, long story short, hm? LET'S JOIN THE MUSIC CLUB, OKAY?" he said, waving a hand on my face.

"Sure," I just let out.

There, he finally said it. It's funny how predictable Lui can be.

x - o - x - o - x

RIN:

"Rin, why won't we join helping the Music Club? I mean, I'm sure they really need us this time," Neru said.

"Hmmn? Oh, yeah. Sure. Why not," I lazily replied, slouching on my seat and closing my eyes. I have no desire to help, okay? They don't need us. They're like, just doing this just to say 'hey, look, we're present, okay? So like, don't ban us or anything' –just for that reason.

"Heeh~? Rin, don't you really care...? Even just a little bit?" Neru squinted her eyes on me.

I fixed myself up and fully turned my attention to her.

"I care, believe me," I replied.

"Gakupo-sempai needs us," she informed.

Gakupo-sempai... Haah, I totally forgot about sempai. I bet he's giving his all this time. You know, if you'll see each Music Club members' I-don't-wan't-Music-Club-to-be-exterminated meter, I bet Gakupo-sempai's... well... I bet it'll go over the top. He loves the Music Club more than anyone else. He loves it more than I do –or at least that's what I thought.

I hurriedly stood up and grabbed my bag.

"I believe Gakupo-sempai's charms will be a big, big help but... Come'on, Neru," I started to run out of the room.

"Wah, look at who's all fired up now," Neru giggled and followed.


	3. Chapter 3

LEN:

"Lui, that must be the—"

"There it is!" Lui exclaimed, dragging me towards the red-blue-white colored booth I was pertaining to just a while ago.

"Lui, I think it's unneccessary for you to drag me like this," I told him.

"Kaito-sempai! Gakupo-sempai!" Lui called out to the two guys giving flyers by the booth. That's a really fine way of ignoring me, Lui. Now, let me go.

The two guys stopped and turned their attention to Lui.

"Hello, sempai. I brought a friend here," he grinned.

"I... can see that," the guy with the purple-colored hair answered.

"He says he wants to join the Music Club!" he excitedly told them.

"Wait, Lui. I thought WE'RE—" I was trying to clear up the thing with him. I thought BOTH of us will join the club. I never thought he's already a member. He should've told me about this earlier.

"Gakupo-sempai!" A high-pitched voice called our attention.

"Ah, Rin-chan," the purple-colored hair guy called out to the yellow, short-haired girl who just came. So... This purple-haired guy's Gakupo-sempai, and that loud shorty's name is Rin. Okay.

'Rin-chan' turned her attention to me.

"Hmmn? Lui-kun, you brought a new member?" She eyed me curiously.

"Yo," I greeted.

"Well, yes, yes, Rin-kun," Lui grinned at her.

"That's great! Now go and get some more," she poked Lui. A bossy one? No?

"Rii~in-chaa~an!" Another voice called. Now it's from a yellow, long-haired girl. Her hair's tied in a one-sided high ponytail.

"Neru!" Rin happily called out to the long-haired girl. So, she's Neru. Okay.

"Look, look. Lui-kun brought a new member," Rin informed Neru.

"Yo," I simply greeted.

"Hi there! Welcome to the Music Club," She happily responded.

"Speaking of which, he hasn't entered a registration form yet," Lui said.

"Uhh, Lui?" I called out to him.

"What?" he asked as he headed towards the booth and took out a registration form.

"I wanna clear up a little something. Will you come with me for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Uhh, guys... Lui and I will just have a little talk. Uhh... Please excuse us for a bit," I told everyone.

"Mm-hm," They just nodded.

I dragged Lui to some place far enough for our conversation to be unheard by the Music Club.

"Lui, I thought WE will be joining the Club. You never told me that you're a part of it already," I said.

"Umm, yeah. Sorry about that, Len," he flashed me a grin.

"..."

"Just sign this, will you?" he happily handed the registration form to me and started heading towards the booth of the Music Club.

"Uhh, sure," I responded, following him.

x - o - x - o - x

RIN:

"It's great to see them gathering a couple of new members," Neru said.

"Yeah," I released a deep breath.

We didn't go or pass by the booth today. I believe Gakupo-sempai and the others can handle it now. Even Lui-kun's bringing new members. I just hope that they will be active like... us?... No... Like the others –the ones in the Club. I mean, Neru-chan, Gakupo-sempai, the stupid Kaito-sempai, Luka-sempai, Yukari-chan, and Meiko-sempai. They can do it. Plus, there's still this feeling of awkwardness whenever Neru and I hang out with the club. To be honest, only Gakupo-sempai and Kaito-sempai talks to us comfortably –but still, I still consider the others as my friends. Well, currently, Neru and I are hanging out in 'Our Place', the place's open so it's kinda windy here. Students rarely pass by which makes it a good place to think. No, I wouldn't call it a roof top because apperently, it ISN'T the top floor, nor a roof.

"Nee, Rin-chan?" Neru called out again.

"Hmmn?"

"Let's pass by the booth," she said.

"Waa?" I blurted.

"Let's pass by the booth," she repeated.

"If that's what you want," I stood up.

"Ahh, I GET IT," I said, snapping my fingers.

"What?" Neru awkwardly looked at me.

"Hmmn? I bet you wanna go there to see Kyoya-kun!" I said, narrowing my eyes on her.

"Wah!" she started blurting out... words. Her face's starting to heat up.

Neru's got a crush on Kyoya-kun, that's for sure. Kyoya's from the Art Club. Their booth's two booths away from ours and he's often there. No wonder Neru loves hanging out at our booth. Hahah~

"Aw, come'on," I grabbed her hand and started heading towards the gym.

"Gakupo-sempai!" I waved as we came near our booth.

"Rin-chan, Neru-chan," he happily greeted.

"How's the Club doing?" I asked and looked at the list of the newly registered members.

"We're doing pretty great," he smiled and returned doing some paperwork.

"Ooh," Neru took the list from me.

"I just hope that most of them will be active," I said.

"I hope too," Neru murmured, inspecting the second page of the list.

"GAH!" Neru exclaimed.

"What? What?" I asked and took a peek at the list.

"Look, Rin-chan," she a pointed name at the list. It was 'K. Len'.

"You know him?" I asked her.

"Noo~" she hugged the list.

"Then why are you acting like... 'KYAA'?" I tilted my head.

"Look," she showed Mister K. Len's section. Ah, he's in the same class as Kyoya-kun. No wonder.

"Ah, I see," I scratched my cheek.

"Wee~ This could be my..." Neru said nervously.

"Your uhh... bridge? Towards unending happiness?" I asked.

"Mm-hm~" she nodded.

"What's with the list, you guys?" Gakupo-sempai asked curiously. He was kinda busy with some paperwork just now.

"I just found something... great," Neru whispered to Gakupo-sempai while handing the list back to him.

"Really?" Gakupo-sempai let out.

"Gakupo-sempai, use your charms to gather more members ...and make sure that Mister K. Len will hang out with us forever," she said.

"Oookay?" he happily responded.

Gakupo-sempai's pretty popular in the school. Sempai's got great looks but I don't know... He's kinda shy in some way. He seems to have this thing with girls. You know that label they call 'Girl Magnet'? Gakupo-sempai's a perfect example of that. He's even got stalkers –but I still wonder why only a few joins the club though –due to the fact that he hangs out in the club frequently.


	4. Chapter 4

LEN:

"Sempai~!" Lui called out to the Music Club's booth as we go there.

"Lui-kun," Gakupo-sempai greeted back to him.

"Lui-kun~" Rin-chan waved at us –no, him.

"Hi, Lui," Neru greeted as well.

Haah? No greets for me?

"Hello there, Len-kun," Gakupo-sempai finally greeted.

"Hello," the girls greeted in a chorus.

Oh, they've proven me wrong.

"Yo," I greeted back.

"You're the new guy, right?" Rin asked.

"Uhh, yeah. Lui had me joined a few days ago, remember?" I said.

She just nodded.

"Oh, yeah. You guys don't know each other's names, right?" Gakupo-sempai asked. Well, I know theirs, I wonder if they know mine.

"Lemme introduce you guys to each other," Gakupo-sempai continued.

"Rin-chan, Neru-chan, this is Len-kun. Len-kun, this is Rin-chan and Neru-chan," he happily informed.

"Len?... Len? As in, Len, K. Len?" Neru asked and dragged Lui away. She started lecturing him or what. I don't know. They immediately returned after that.

"Uhh, yeah?" I said. Weird? What does she need?

"Mm-hmm~ Make sure you hang out with the Music Club, okay? It'll be fun," she flashed me a really bright grin. Honestly, I can feel that she needs something –or whatever -from me.

"Neru," Rin called her attention.

"Oops, sorry," Neru said.

There was an awkward silence after that until Lui started to wander off again and I followed.

"You heard her, Len. Hang out with us, okay?" Lui told me the moment I caught up with him.

"Uhh, sure," I simply responded.

"You'll have fun there, I'm sure," Lui said.

"Remember the time we've met at the cafeteria? I knew that we we're in the same class already. I've always noticed you being alone so I thought that you were kinda lonely or what," he told me.

"Oh..." I just let out. Wow, somebody actually noticed that.

"That's why I befriended you and decided to stick around you like a leech until now. I wanted you to join the Music Club and have friends. I'm aware that there's only a few of us left but that's perfect for you, I think," he smiled.

"Yeah..." I stayed silent. Just now, I felt that besides my headphones, Lui's the only one who can actually understand me.

"So do as Neru said, will you? You need friends to hang out with too," he told me.

"You bet I do," I just answered back and smiled back at him.

x - o - x - o - x

RIN:

Neru, Haku and I are currently hanging out at the Music Room together with Luka-sempai, Gakupo-sempai and Kaito-sempai. It's a good thing that the member-hunt-thingy's now over with. I couldn't say that it was a success because as far as I can see, we're still the ones who's hanging out in the Music Room.

Neru's lying down the couch, asleep. Kaito-sempai's doing some of his assignment, I think. Luka-sempai's reading something. She's seated on the piano. Gakupo-sempai's doing some paperwork. Haku's standing in the corner like she always does.

"Rin-chan, Haku-chan, will you guys help me for a sec? You two seem to be free," Gakupo-sempai raised his head from his now-finished paperwork.

"Sure," Haku and I answered in chorus.

"We need to bring these papers to the Head. Well, they're too much so... is it okay if I'll ask for your help?" he smiled apologetically.

"It's no biggie, sempai," I told him.

Haku just nodded in response.

"You'll have the small bundles. Well then, here, Rin-chan, please carry these –and these, will be brought by you, Haku-chan," Gakupo-sempai explained as he gave us the papers.

Gakupo-sempai carried the gigantic bunch of papers and then we headed off. By the moment we returned, Luka-sempai's already gone –off to class, I think. Or she's probably on her student council work. She's actually the student council president. Neru's already awake chasing Lui-kun –which just came –with Len-kun who's sitting on the couch, listening to music through his headphones.

"Oh, hi, guys," Lui-kun greeted as Neru caught up to him and bashed him on the ground.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, BASTARD. HAHAHAHAHA," Neru started to tickle Lui.

"Hi, Lui... and good luck," I teased.

"Hello," Haku greeted.

"Hi," Gakupo-sempai smiled.

Haku returned to her corner, watching Neru tickle Lui to death. Gakupo-sempai went to Kaito-sempai and started asking if can help with that assignment-thingy he's having. Tired, I went towards the couch and sat beside Len-kun.

"Rin," he called as he pulled off his headphones.

"Yes?" I slouched on the comfy seat. Ahh~

"I want to ask you something," he went on.

"Hm?" I tilted my head.

"Neru. Does she need anything from me? I'm just curious because of how she acted last time. When she knew what my name is, remember?" He asked.

"Ah, that? That's because you're on the same class as the person she's been eyeing," I told him.

"Lui?" he guessed.

"Eh? No. Never," I laughed at the thought.

"Who then?" he asked.

"Not telling," I said.

"Okay," he just nodded.

"..."

"..."

"..." Awkward.

"..."

"...is there anything more you'd like to ask?" I asked. The awkwardness is killing me.

"Nothing, thank you," he said and went back listening to music.

I don't know how long I've slept because the last thing I remember is Haku waking me up for class. Kaito-sempai, Lui-kun, Len-kun, and Gakupo-sempai aren't around anymore but Meiko-sempai's already there.


	5. Chapter 5

LEN:

I've been hanging out at the Music Room from time to time. It's kinda fun there. We sometimes jam, play random board games, take random pictures, do random talks –this is the very first time in my life that I appreciated doing something 'random'. I happen to meet more of the members of the Club. I also found it odd that some of the members who used to hang out often don't go in the Music Room anymore.

It's afternoon and I'm on my way to the Music Room. Lui's absent today so my day's pretty much quiet than usual. I still don't want to head home so I thought of hanging out there for now. On my way there, I saw one of the members who used to hang out in the Music Room often.

"Rin," I called out.

"Oh, hi, Len-kun," she displayed a faint smile.

"Why don't you and your friends pass by the Music Room anymore? Gakupo-sempai misses you already –or at least that's what he kept on telling us," I informed her. Well, it's true. Gakupo-sempai has been on to that ever since they haven't been passing by the room anymore. There are chances where I see them around the school so I'm pretty curious on why they don't hang out anymore.

"Uhh, about that... well, time. We don't have some time. We're pretty busy, you see," she told me. Lie. I can tell it was a lie. Anyone can, I think.

"Really? Well," aw, come'on, try to start a conversation to make them come back –for Gakupo-sempai's sake. Come'on, Len, come'on.

"I... I just noticed that uhh... you're totally different when you're out in the public," I continued. Oh, great. Where did I took the conversation?

"Really?" she tilted her head. Her habit, I guess.

"Well, remember the party we had last time? I noticed that you're much quiet when you're out. Too quiet. Even if you were with us," I told her. I think I took it too far.

"Uhh, really?" Ahh, I can tell she's already having trouble responding to my... randomness. I guess I'll end it now.

"Hmmn, just come back, okay?" I simply told her and patted her head. A gesture I've learned from Lui. I think it means 'don't worry, it'll be alright'. Am I wrong?

"..." she stayed silent. Was that a yes?

"Bye. I'll see you around," I smiled at her.

"Bye," I heard her say as I walked away.

x - o - x - o - x

RIN:

"Rin-chan~" I heard Kaito-sempai called from behind.

"Kaito-sempai," I quickly turned around.

"I saw that," he teasingly smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"That. It took you for a while before you responded to my call. I've been calling you three times, don't you know?" he continued smiling.

Oh, yeah. Len-kun happened to pass by just now. He told me about how Gakupo-sempai misses us. He commented about my silence whenever I'm in public. He asked us to come back.

He patted my head –this is the very first time I didn't feel like a pet dog or cat after being done that.

"I just got... curious? Confused?" I told him

"Why?" he asked. His smile still plastered on his face.

"Because I thought he's the one who's really, really quiet. I thought he's the type of person who won't even bother to talk to people. I guess he proved me wrong," I told sempai.

"Ahh, Rin-chan, why won't you hang out in the Music Room anymore?" Kaito-sempai asked.

"That'd be a secret," I told him teasingly. But no reason, actually.

"Aw," he cooed and pouted.

"That doesn't suit you, sempai," I told him.

"Lee~en-kun, eh?" his smile got wider. What's he up to now?

"What?" I asked.

"Hmmn? What?" he cooed.

"What do you want... AH, okay, I get it. I OFFICIALLY DECLARE THAT I'VE GOT A MAJOR CRUSH ON LEN-KUN. Happy now, sempai?" I told him –yet, I blushed on the thought. WAIT. I probably DO have a crush on the guy.

"Wee~"

"Seriously, sempai, is that what you really wanna hear?" I asked.

"No. That's actually what I wanted to SEE," he said as he walked away.

Weird sempai is weird.


	6. Chapter 6

LEN:

"Lui?" I called out to him as we walked through the school corridors.

"Hm~?" he turned his attention to me.

"Isn't this bothering you?" I simply eyed... well, almost every corner of the place. A bunch of people had been following us for the past few days and it's kinda irritating.

"Hi, Lui-kun~!" A girl passed by us. Lui immediately greeted back as the girl walked away.

Lui turned his attention to me.

"What should I be bothered with, Len?" he asked.

"Uhh, that?" I gestured to the direction where the girl who said 'hi' headed to.

"Why should I get bothered by a simple 'hi'?" He asked again.

"No. No. Not that," facepalm.

"Oh, I see. You're jealous aren't you?" He asked as we entered our classroom.

"What the—" No, Lui. No. It's not like I wanted tons of girls to notice me.

"You're jealous because you think that those girls might..." he gasped.

"—might take me away from you! Oh, my God, Len. I never thought that you already look at me that way," he continued. His eyes seem about to fall down from their sockets due to shock.

Just what the heck is this guy -OH, NO. NO. Lui's nuts for thinking about it that way!

"YOU ABSOLUTELY GOT IT WRONG, LUI," I explained.

"Then what?" his eyes still wide as billiard balls.

"I'll just get to the point, okay? Bunch of people have been following us for days," whew.

"Valentine's day. Next week," he snapped. Oh, yeah. Right.

"So like, they'll be like that until Valentine's day?" I just asked. Gah. Stupid question.

"Well, duh, yeah. Chocolates? I doubt you haven't received any before," he told me.

"Uhh. Never," I responded.

"What the —really? Ah, you're joking," he told me.

"No, I'm not," I told him.

"Eh? But but but how could that be? You know what? Don't misunderstand it or anything but man, you're a total bishie. It's totally impossible that you haven't been noticed by a single girl all your life," he eyed me closely.

"..." I just shrugged. I don't understand it either, Lui. Believe me.

"AH. It's probably your..." he began.

"My?" Okay, okay. I'm curious.

"Your cold attitude," he continued.

"What?" Oh, I am?

"You're too quiet and you're like, emitting that 'wtf-do-you-need, go-state-your-business-and-leave-me-alone' aura," he told me.

"I do?" I simply replied as my English teacher entered the room and started the class.

I'm cold?...

x - o - x - o - x

RIN:

"Kaito-sempai, look at this!" I called out to him as I flipped through a page of a magazine.

"Woah! That band's so awesome~" he commented.

"Wha—did we lost Neru?" I placed the magazine back to the rack and headed to the dairy section. Neru's there, looking for milk, I think.

We're currently at the grocery store. We accompanied Neru to shop for ingredients to make chocolates. Well, like usual, I won't be giving chocolates to anyone. It's not my habit to give some, really.

"Is she there?" Kaito-sempai called out to me.

"Yup," I responded.

"Come'on, Rin," Kaito-sempai dragged me away and we started to wander around the grocery store again.

"Hey, won't you give someone... a certain something?" he playfully asked.

"Uhh, no," I snapped.

"Len," he said between 'coughs'. Oh, right. I get it. I'm supposed to have a major crush on him and because of that, I MUST give him chocolates, right? By 'coincidence', we're already at the chocolate section. Kaito-sempai... Really.

"Okay, okay," I grabbed a random chocolate bar and shoved it on Kaito-sempai's face.

"See this? Imma give this to him tomorrow," I told him.

"You didn't even bothered to choose carefully," he apologetically smiled at me.

"Oh, yeah," I grabbed a box of chocolates this time.

"You'll give both of that to Len-kun?" he asked me.

"No, the box of chocolates will be for the Music Club," I smiled.

Uhh... How on earth will I give the chocolate to Len? I've never gave chocolates to anyone on Valentine's day in my entire life. Uhh... HOW.

... Ah!

"Uhh, Kaito-sempai. Do me a little favor, will you?" I asked him.

"Mm-hm, anything for Rin-chan," he smiled.

"Great~ Now, YOU, sempai, will hand this chocolate bar to Len-kun," I told him.

"Uhh... I think it's better if you'll give him those personally," he scratched his head.

"Well, yes. I think so too. BUT I thought... Let's give it a little twist," I told him.

"Twist?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah... Now, sempai. When you give this to him, don't ever say that it's from me. Let him think about it," I grinned. Hahahahah~

"Okay," Kaito-sempai responded.

To tell the truth, I am really excited to know how Len will react to this.


	7. Chapter 7

LEN:

Lui told me that he cannot hang out with us at the Music Room today. He says he'll go out with some girl. So yeah... I was sitting silently listening to music when Kaito-sempai approached me:

"Le~en-kun~," Kaito-sempai called out to me.

"Yes, sempai?" I looked up at him.

"You know, you can quit with the 'sempai' thingy... It actually makes us feel old. I don't know... Most of us do," he informed.

"Oh, okay, Kaito," I simply answered back. Okay, that was random.

"I've got something for you," he smiled and looked for something in his bag. He brought out a bar of chocolate and handed it to me.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Len-kun. Someone asked me to hand this to you," his smile still plastered on his face.

"Wh..." Okay... How do I react to this? How how how how?

"Uhh... Thanks... Who... who asked you to give this to me, Kaito?" I finally managed to ask. No, really. I wanna know.

"Uhh... I don't really know who she is," he smiled apologetically.

"How does she look like?" I asked. I really wanna know who gave this.

"Uhh..." Kaito kept on staring at me.

"Is she long-haired or short-haired?" I started to ask.

"Short to medium-length?" he answered.

"Is she tall?"

"Not really," he answered.

I sighed. This is hopeless. Is this a prank or something?

"Good luck finding her, Len-kun," Kaito smiled and walked away.

Just... Who?...

x - o - x - o - x

RIN:

"Hi, everyone~!" I greeted as I entered the Music Room.

Everyone greeted back. Ooh, there's Len... I wonder if Kaito-sempai gave the chocolate already.

I brought out the box of chocolates I bought yesterday and started to give everyone a piece –yes, even Len-kun. He told me that it's good that I came back to hang out. He even gave me that pat-on-the-head again. After that, Kaito-sempai took me out of the Music Room.

"Have you given it to him?" I asked Kaito-sempai.

"Yup," he smiled.

"Uhh... Reaction?" I asked.

"Stunned," he chuckled.

"Oh," I let out. That was... cute, I think. I wish I'd seen it.

"And he asked about who gave it to him," he began.

"What did you say?" I curiously asked.

" I told him it's someone who I don't know," he said.

"Good, good,"

"He even asked about how she might look like," he continued.

"Really?" I somewhat feel guilty for doing this. I should probably tell him that it's from me... but when?

"Let's go back inside," Kaito-sempai suggested.

"Yush," I smiled.

The moment I stepped back in the Music Room, I had the feeling that I was being watched –and I wasn't wrong. Len has been eyeing me the whole time I stayed in the Music Room.

Has he figured it out already? Or does he want to say something to me? What?

I wanna go home and think about this.


	8. Chapter 8

So this is where things will go different. OuO)/

x - o - x - o - x

LEN:

I had my eyes follow Rin as she went out of the Music Room. I'm getting the feeling that it's from her... Is it? I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask... Right?

It took me minutes before I realized what I really wanted to do. I immediately grabbed my bag and bid goodbye to everyone. Kaito's displaying that eerie smile again. What was that for? Anyways...

"Rin!" I called out to her just in time. She was about to exit the school. She turned around looking pretty stunned.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. I hope that this won't get awkward.

"Uhh, sure, I guess. What is it?" she tilted her head.

"Can we... talk about this somewhere else?" I asked.

"Uhh, sure," she smiled.

I brought her to the school backyard. There are benches there so yeah, that's where we stayed.

"..." Where should I start?...

"So... What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Rin began to ask.

"Umm... Chocolate," –the only word I managed to spit. Oh, no.

"Chocolate? You want some more?" she asked and brought out the box of chocolates she was giving us earlier. Left-overs, I think.

"Umm... No, no. I just wanted to ask you something," I began.

"Hmm?" she let out.

"Kaito... Kaito gave me this chocolate bar a while ago," I took out the bar of chocolate.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Was it—"

"Yes, it's from me," she said, face flushed. Oh, she's blushing.

"Ah, I see," I just smiled. At least I was right.

I began to tear off the chocolate bar's packaging and took a seat beside her.

"You know, you should've given this to me personally," I told her. I broke the bar into two and gave her her share.

"I..." she took the chocolate bar.

"You...?" I let out waiting for what she'll say.

"... I don't know," she whispered.

"Okay... Well... Thanks, I guess," I smiled at her.

"..." she looked down. Is she going to cry? What? Did I say something bad?

She quickly stood up, still looking down she said:

"Y-you're welcome and... I like you!"

Right after that, she ran away.

Well...

I like you too.

x - o - x - o - x

RIN:

"Just what exactly that pat on the head did to me? I just confessed to Len –I WASN'T ready," I buried my face on my pillow as I talk to Neru-chan. I phoned her was soon as I got home.

I didn't know what to say when he mentioned the word 'chocolate'. I thought that I can get away with it but I guess I was wrong. My heart was pumping so hard that I feel like it's going to get out of my mouth. THAT made me say that the chocolate bar was from me. THAT is the reason why I told him that I like him. This is the very first time I've felt this way. What the heck is this?...

"Neruuuu~ Say something," I said.

"I never thought that you..." I heard Neru say at the other end of the line.

"I never thought so too! It was that pat on the head thingy, okay?" I said.

"Really?" she said.

"I DON'T KNOW," seriously.

"But... do you REALLY like him?" she asked.

"..." Do I?

"Hey?"

"..." Yes, I do.

"You still there?"

"..." I really do...

"Uhh... Rin?" I finally snapped back to reality.

"YES," I said.

"Wow~ Finally," I heard her say.

"What do you mean by 'finally'?" I murmured.

"Now, now, think about this carefully, okay?" Neru said.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"BYE," She said.

_BEEEEEP_.

Oh... I just wish that things won't get bad –or awkward –because that's how most confessions end up, right? She or he confesses, friendship ruined OR they'll be together, things will get awkward OR things will go the other way around.

What should I do?


	9. Chapter 9

LEN:

"Lui, you have to help me. Someone confessed to me and I don't know what to do," I told Lui as soon as he took his seat.

"REALLY?" Lui looked up at me.

"Yeah, I bet you've got tons of experience on this. What should I do?" I asked.

"Holy smokes, Len. You're finally a grown man," Lui hugged me.

"Hey," I let out.

"Congratulations," he smiled teary-eyed.

Why am I getting the feeling that he's much happier about this than I am?

"Do you like her?" he began to ask.

"I—"

"When did she confess?"

"Ye—"

"Where?"

"Lui—" Hey.

"More importantly, Who is she?"

"Rin," I finally managed to answer one of his questions.

He stood quiet.

"Rin-chan?" he blinked.

I nodded.

"Rin-chan –you mean, our Rin-chan, from Music Club?" He asked again.

"Yes, her," I told him.

"WHHHAAAAAATTTT? Really? Congratulations, Len~ I knew you two will someday have this... thingy," Lui began to shake my hand.

"Oh, uhh... What should I do?" I asked.

"Act all love-y dove-y towards her. Ask her out. Flirt. You HAVE to learn how to flirt," he immediately responded.

"Uhh... How about... I'll be extra nice to her?" I asked. I find his suggestions complicated.

"That won't do," he said.

"Oh," I simply let out.

x - o - x - o - x

RIN:

World History teacher's not around and I was spacing out –thinking about... WAH.

"Rin~," Neru-chan looked down at me with a smug-ish smirk on her face. What now?

"What," I looked at her.

"Look who's here," she pointed towards the door.

Lui and Len –and some other guys from their class. Kyoya's there too.

"What are they doing here?" I tilted my head.

"I guess they're looking for Sato-sensei," Neru shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah," I let out.

"Rin-chan~ Yo, Neru-chan" Lui called as he entered out classroom.

"Hey, Lui," Neru and I greeted in unison.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked Lui.

"Sato-sensei," he simply said.

"Hey, Len, come here," Lui called out to Len. Oh, NO.

I can see Neru's smirk getting wider.

"Yo," Len greeted as he approached us.

"Hey," Neru and I greeted.

"Uhh, Lui! I think—" Neru began. You aren't leaving us alone. No. No. No.

"Oh, yeah. Come'on, Neru," Lui tagged along with Neru's racket. Oh, no. Wait... Neru hasn't even said a thing about where— WHY ME?

Len was about to follow them when Lui stopped him.

"Oh, no, Len. You stay here and wait if ever Sato-sensei comes, okay? We won't be out for long," he said.

"Oh, okay," Len simply said in response.

He turned his attention to me. Eek! What should I do? What. What?

"Uhh, hey... Rin..." he began.

"Hey," I smiled at him. Or at least I thought I smiled.

"Uhh, well, school's about to end... and I was just wondering if we could, uhh, go out or something?" he asked.

"..." Wow, that was straightforward. But what should I say?

"Rin?" he asked and half-knelt down to face me. I can totally feel my face go warm.

"..." YES. YES. YES! Freaking mouth, just say yes!

"Len! Next class' about to start. Let's go back to the classroom," Lui called out.

"Rin?" Len turned his attention back to me, still waiting for an answer.

"..." I felt a lump in my throat. Just say 'yes' for sheep's sake.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', then. Let's talk about it some other time," he smiled and patted my head.

"Okay," I managed to whisper.

"Bye and... I like you too," he smiled and left.

I thought I was going to die.


	10. Chapter 10

LEN:

"I managed to ask her about... going out," I told Lui.

"What did she say?" he curiously asked.

"She didn't say a word," I told him.

"What? Really?" Lui looked at me closely.

"Yeah, but I told her that we'll talk about it next time," I said.

"Good," he sighed in... relief, I think.

"And I told her I like her too," I blurted out.

"WHAT?" Lui said.

"Yeah, well—"

"Very, very good!" Lui began to shake me.

"Lui, it hurts, stop it," I said.

And he did.

After class, I found Rin waiting for me in front of my room. I wonder what she'll say... Did she wait for long? What?

"Hey, Len," Rin smiled at me.

"Hey," I smiled back.

"Len, wait up~!" Lui called.

"Oh," Lui started to look at me, then Rin.

"Oh, uhh. Hi, Rin-chan. I was just about to go home so yeah, BYE~" Lui immediately walked away.

"That was awkward," Rin said.

"Yeah," I let out.

"Uhh, I'm here to apologize for how I've acted a while ago. I didn't know how I'll react," Rin laughed nervously.

"Oh, that? It's okay. Believe me, I know how it feels... So... Uhh... Can we go out?" I asked.

"Yeah," she smiled at me.

Yes!

x - o - x - o - x

RIN:

Well, it's summer vacation and most of the time, I'm bored. I'm not actually the type of student who enjoys vacation a lot. I hate doing nothing all day long. Neru can't come over since she went overseas with her family. Most of the Music Club members are usually out –even Len.

Oh yeah, before vacation, Len and I went out. We didn't really stay in one place –I mean, we went to a mall and looked for CDs, then we ate some cake, after that, we went on an amusement park, after that, we went to some sea-shore and watched sunset. We did so many things in one day and it was exhausting –yet, fun and worth it. I wonder if Len and I would stay like this for long? How long will we be like this?

Not for long –that's what I feel.


	11. Chapter 11

LEN:

"Good morning, Lui," I smiled at him as he entered the classroom.

"Ooh, look at who woke up in the good side of the bed~ Good morning, canary," he greeted back. Wait, canary? What the?

"It's actually nice that we're on the same class again, yeah?" I began to start a conversation.

"Mm-hm~" he nodded.

"You know what, I sometimes wonder how would you do if I weren't here," Lui continued.

"I dunno. I'd be... bummed?" I laughed.

"Well, it actually feels good to see you make a progress in your behavior and... social life," Lui said.

"Oh?" I let out.

"You've become... how will I say this, talkative? Happy? I don't know. But I can say that you've changed for good. Congratulations, Len," he smiled at me.

"Really? Well, I hope that I can make tons of friends like you do soon," I smiled.

"Music Club. Let's hang out later, yeah?" Lui asked.

"Sure," I smiled.

x - o - x - o - x

RIN:

"Gakupo-sempai, what should I do... I always feel like I'm about to die even when I just think about him. Who knows what can happen to me if ever I see—" I was whispering to Gakupo-sempai until the devil came—

"Hey, everyone," Len greeted as he entered the Music Room. Wow, he's became... Lively. Now... WHAT SHOULD I DO?

"Yo, everyone~ Welcome back to school~" Lui greeted.

"Yo," most of us greeted back.

The two took their place on the other corner of the room. Whew –good, good. PLEASE Don't go near me. Please, please, please.

"You know, Rin-chan, you shouldn't let your... uhh... shyness overcome you," Gakupo-sempai began.

"I'm not the kind of person who gets 'shy'," I told him.

"But you seem to be like that just now. How would you want me to call that?" he asked.

"I don't know either," I shrugged. GYAH.

"Don't be shy, okay?" Gakupo-sempai said.

"Uhh, sure...?" I muttered. Gakupo-sempai eyed me close. What's he up to now?

"Let's see that, shall we? Len?" he called out to them from across the room. WHAT THE-

"Yes, Gakupo?" Len responded.

"Will you come here for a sec?" Gakupo-sempai asked. Oh, no, no. I began tugging the hem of Gakupo-sempai's uniform. OH, NO.

"Rin-chan, what did I just tell you?" he whispered to me.

*gulp*

Len's on his way on our direction. What should I do?

"What is it, Gakupo? Hello, Rin-chan," Len began. He looked at sempai then to me. I swear I'm going to die real soon.

"I'd just like to ask for your help. Right, Rin-chan?" Gakupo-sempai asked.

"Uhh... yeah," I just nodded. Why can't I just act normally? Wah.

"Remember the time you joined Music Club? We'll be having to set up booths in the gym again. We'll do it next week –then we'll be having the same activity after semestral break," Gakupo-sempai explained. Gakupo-sempai looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Yeah, we'll be... needing help," I muttered.

"Sure, I'd be glad to," Len smiled at us.

"Thank you so much, Len," Gakupo-sempai said.

"I..." I was beginning to say something when Gakupo-sempai said;

"Why won't you hang out with us a bit more? I mean, let's have a talk, shall we? Rin-chan and I would like to know more about you since you seem to hang out here often," Gakupo-sempai smiled.

"Oh, sure," Len sat beside me. Unconsciously, I stood up and headed towards the door. What am I doing?

"Where are you going, Rin-chan?" Gakupo-sempai asked.

"Comfort room," I managed to say.

But I have no idea where I'll exactly go. Stupid me. Quit being so shy!


End file.
